Example embodiments in the present disclosure relate to non-volatile memory devices.
In accordance with industrial and multimedia developments, the degrees of integration and functionality of semiconductor memory devices used in electronic devices (e.g., computers or mobile devices) have increased. As the degree of integration of semiconductor memory devices have increased, the design rule for such components has tightened. Accordingly, a size of a memory cell within the semiconductor memory device as well as a size of a transistor configuring a peripheral circuit, which controls the memory cell, may be reduced. A channel length of the transistor may be shortened in accordance with the decrease in the size of the transistor.